


In heat

by leooX



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leooX/pseuds/leooX
Summary: Josh was supposed to be at work.





	In heat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this. It made me sick. I make me sick. I kind of want to be though. I wasn't.

After what was supposed to be a full twelve hour shift at the office, Josh didn't expect to be speeding home at 6, four hours early.  
Tyler had rang him, whining and sounding upset, saying that he couldn't do it alone, he needed help.  
Josh panicked a little, asking him for details whilst already frantically grabbing his coat and running to the exit, until he caught on to Tylers tired moans and the gasp he let out.  
He could hear the bed shake, and that's when he realised Tyler wasnt having a crisis or had hurt himself.

He was _masturbating_ , but he couldn't do it without Josh. He couldn't get himself there. Couldn't be alone so he rang Josh at work, probably fucking himself with a dildo on their bed, crying and moaning.

It turned out to be just as Josh thought. He was met with the smell of sex as soon as he walked into their spacey studio apartment, already pulling his coat from his shoulders and letting it drop onto the floor. He toed his shoes off simultaneously and loosened his tie.

As soon as he walked briskly to their room and opened the door, slowly as to not startle Tyler, there he was, sprawled out in the middle of the bed with a black dildo shoved up his cunt, chest and face red.

"Holy _shit_ , Tyler." Josh murmured, incredulous at what he was seeing.  
Tyler was beautiful like this, wet and spread open, desperate to come again and jerking the plastic dick inside himself to find the tiny spot that triggered him faster.

Josh got to his knees beside the bed, leaning over to take control of the toy wordlessly, sliding it out, up and to the left, then back in again, watching Tylers mouth gape and forehead crease. Josh knew what he was doing, and it wasn't look before Tylers legs were clamping shut around his arm and he began to convulse on the matress, squealing in the way he always did when he came.

"Where do you want me?" He asked immediately, not waiting for Tyler to finish his orgasm, getting to his feet and removing his clothing in record time, before Tyler recovers and replies.

" _On_ me," is Tylers answer when he finds the words, sitting up and shifting so Josh can slide in beside him, mouth covering Tylers own. He can feel Tyler move and grind against his bare thigh straight away, slick and hot as expected.

He moves down when Tyler lays back, wanting his mouth on Tyler as soon as possible, having become accustomed to the taste of Tylers pussy since the first few weeks of their relationship.

He gets his face between Tylers legs and goes to town, not wasting anytime before he's pressing his tongue against every sweet spot Tyler seems to have, only coming back up to pant, "I fucking _love_ this."

Tyler only tells him to shut up, grabbing locks of his hair and shoving him back down, humping up against his face.

He toys with Tylers clit, pressing just the tip of his tongue into him.  
Everything he does makes Tyler press down against his mouth and moan, getting his come _everywhere_ as he always does.  
The squealing comes next, and the way the skin on his thighs shivers, and Josh moves his hands up to the lower area of Tylers tan stomach, knowing the pressure helps him through as he rides his orgasm out, making all sorts of noises as he smothers Josh with hot, tasty come.

  
"Holy shit," Tyler moaned, leaning up to wrap his arms around Josh's broad shoulders and pull him back over him, their mouths coming into allingment along with their chests and Josh cock over Tylers clit, rubbing over it and making Tyler jitter.  
He reached down, pushing himself in without thinking twice. The sweet, hot drag of Tylers cunt threatened to make him cum quickly as he thrust, but he focused on making Tyler come again first.  
With the way Tyler was earlier on the phone, he definitely wouldn't be satisfied with Josh only making him come once. The most Josh had known was five times in one night, which had been crazy.  
Plus Josh was keen on making him come again, anyway.

He moved quickly, with ease because of how wet Tyler was already, and held himself up with his arms so Tyler had easy access to the space between them, but he didn't complain when Tyler wrapped both of his arms around his neck anyway, clinging to him. His moans turned into pants and gasps.

Josh shoved his knees into the matress, getting good leverage and moving his hands down to grip Tylers arse hard, lifting his hips off the bed.

"Fuck, _Josh_ , please," Tyler moaned for something, back arching, his voice already pitching, and Josh had ideas of what might help him get off again, wanting to do it fast as he could feel his own orgasm approaching quickly.

"Oh, I'm there," Tyler warned in a moan, his eyes sliding closed and fists clenching.

"What do you want Tyler?" Josh growled, kneading his knuckles in the flesh of Tylers arse, then pulling a hand back to smack him, _hard_.  
He repeated this action, over and over until Tyler squirmed and quivered, began convulsing with a new climax.

Josh slowed down just to watch, seeing Tyler melt beneath him, eyes closed but mouth open.  
He was fucking beautiful and Josh could never get enough of seeing him like that.  
"God, you're fucking _gorgeous_ , Tyler," Josh murmured, soothing a hand over Tylers raw skin, the planting his palm on the bed.

"Must be a sight right now," Tyler chuckled. But he was- still wrapped around Josh and mewling.  
Josh continued thrusting into him, ever so slowly as to evaluate Tylers situation. Grinning and flushed, satisfied or so Josh thought until Tyler sighed and shuffled, "are you gonna keep going? 'Cause-"

"Of course." Josh replied quickly, waiting for a short nod and giggle from Tyler before pressing Tylers legs further apart and sliding back in fully.

Tyler just moans and clenches around him, "come on, Josh, _harder_ ." Tyler ordered, voice sounding scratchy and worn.  
He moved his legs to throw them over Josh's shoulders, shifting to accommodate to the difference in position, allowing Josh to bend him over and fuck into him hard. He goes straight for his own orgasm after seeing Tyler come twice already, ready to finish, but doesn't expect Tyler to slide a hand down and start rubbing over his sex again, though.

"Fucking hell, Tyler." Josh whispered, his own mouth salivating as he looked between them, seeing his pubic hair soaked with Tylers juices as he pulled out.

"Oh, f-fuck, _fuck_ ," Tyler moaned, his head thrashing on the mislaced and untucked sheets. "Don't stop, d-dont stop, oh-"

"What the fuck, Ty?" Josh complained letting Tyler ride it out anyway, still pushing up into him because his own orgasm was so fucking _close_ , balls pulling up from the inside, stomach burning with pre-orgasm pleasure.

Tyler looked up at him, feigning innocence with wide eyes and a sheen of sweat over his brow, licking his lips. Preparing himself for more.

"You've cum three times already. Give me a chance, yeah?" Josh whined, pushing Tylers legs from his shoulders and down into his chest instead, giving himself a better angle.

Tyler only huffed and raised his arms above his head, relaxing back against the bed as Josh started fucking into his cunt hard again. Josh found it amazing how wet Tyler still was with all the friction, but he just pulled out and pushed back in frantically, making Tyler moan and yell and arch all over but Josh was only focused on his own body.

"Fuck, just a little more." Tyler whimpered, sounding close, and when he brought a hand down to his clit, Josh knew he was serious about coming again.  
Josh had never lasted this long, and he was mad at Tyler for not letting him come when his cock felt like a burden with how swollen he was.

He watched as Tyler pinched a nipple between the fingers of his free hand, and rubbed his fingers quickly over his raw clit with the other.  
He appreciated the way Tyler spasmsed and then gasped, coming. Again. For the _fourth_ time.

He pulled out, ignoring Tylers whines of protest, and fisted his aching cock once.  
"On your front," he ordered, sitting on his haunches as Tyler rolled over, still shaking and making the bed creak with the power of it.  
Josh looked at the wet spot left behind and bit his lip.

He shuffled forward, pressing a hand down on the small of Tylers back, a silent command for him to arch higher.

He ran his cock through the sopping mess of Tylers pussy, slick literally dripping down his thighs, and pushed in slowly, the drag heaven for himself, yet somehow torture for Tyler, who wiggled his hips impatiently.

Josh slapped him for good measure, kept sliding in to the hilt, which wasn't hard with Tyler being the way he was. He was already contracting around Josh, but he snapped his hips quickly, searching for his climax before Tyler could get another from him.

He wrapped his strong hands around Tylers arms, pushing him bodily down into the bed, grunting with the effort of holding down the writhing body.  
He didn't stop even when he could hear Tyler whine and hump his hips down, barely enough friction on the sheets even as he contracted his muscles, trying to get off despite being restricted by Josh, who just clenched his eyes shut and worked himself closer and closer until he faltered in his movements and let himself go.  
The tension in his body released itself in the form of burying his dick deep inside of Tyler, groaning as he came hard in him, gyrating his hips against Tyler.

Tyler didn't stop grinding himself against the bed, however, until he came a final time, eyes rolling back in his skull, jaw clenching and cunt contracting so tight around Josh that he hissed, biting his teeth into the skin of Tylers neck.

They each fell to the bed, Josh rolling off Tyler and Tyler moving to his back, sated and finally satisfied.

"You're crazy," Josh said breathlessly, grabbing the blanket before it had the chance to fall off the bed and pulling it over their sweating bodies.

Tyler smiled, burrowing himself comfortably into Josh's armpit, "must be in heat."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not writing much. I hate myself I guess or something


End file.
